The Places I Have Been and the People I Loved
by DawnStars1247
Summary: An allegorical, semi-poetry project in a Human!AU Warframe setting. Follows the life of Valkyr and her relationships with Trinity, Frost, Chroma and Revenant. Open to interpretation.


**Hello, long time no see for those of you who normally read my stuff. I mostly write Warrior Cats fanfics but this time I'm doing a small project that is related to the game Warframe. I've been an avid Warframe player since I was 16, (I'm 22 now at the time of writing). It's helped me get through a lot. I've had many adventures with both amazing and unsavory types of people. What I am writing is more poetic; it is an allegory to things that have happened in my life. It's helping me understand these feelings, both positive and negative. With that in mind, feel free to ask me for clarification as to what's going on, as it might not always be clear. "Chapters" will be spaced out and short. Each scene is meant to be taken as an individual part, almost like a slideshow or animatic. The typical novel style with +1500 word count per chapter won't be occurring here. Considering all that, if something like this that is open to interpretation and personal isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave and wait for me to write some of my usual stuff. I won't be offended. **

**For those of you planning on staying, here is a few notes. This is an AU where the frames are the characters/players themselves (there are no operators). It's a borderline Human!AU, except the characters aren't "human," per say. Each frame is their own character, but does not strictly follow their in-game lore or fan headcanons. Frames are picked based on who they represent in the allegory, not based on personality so if it seems like someone doesn't fit their in-game personality, it's likely because they don't. **

**All clear? Okay, off we go! **

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Valkyr first meets Trinity through a mutual friend. Trinity is a doctor. Valkyr's broken heart beats; she swears she can feel Trinity's thumping to the same rhythm.

Trinity is sweet; her voice as soothing on Valkyr's soul as her Blessing ability is on the wounds of the many patients that come in and out of the office. Valkyr finds herself helping Trinity in her extra hours more often than she can recall.

Trinity talks to Valkyr every spare moment. The Link between them is established. Valkyr can barely see the line connecting their two hearts through the smudged up lenses over her eyes.

Valkyr dons a necklace, a gift from Trinity herself for their anniversary. It is shaped like a collar, complete with a bell that sits carefully above Valkyr's heart. It symbolizes servitude, pethood. It looks just like a regular necklace from underneath the lenses over Valkyr's contented eyes.

Trinity gives love to Valkyr on her own time. The healer frame's touch feels like silky bliss and it tastes like rich chocolate. Everything is perfect when Trinity decides to love Valkyr.

Trinity disciplines her like a cat. She deprives Valkyr when her behavior is not up to par. Valkyr is often left mewling and alone, feeling Trinity's rage radiating from the Link she can barely see through the smudges of the glasses over her eyes.

The Link sends every bit of damage done to Trinity back through to Valkyr. Every hurt, every demand and every time Trinity takes something from the heart, Valkyr feels the white hot shame and violent tugging. The tugging that begs and orders her to be closer to Trinity, threatening to leave her all alone with no one to give her any love.

The feline frame can just begin to see the Link line connecting their hearts. It is a faint, thin, pale blue line between them, but she dared not touch it, lest she break the delicate line with her claws.

The few things Valkyr can see clearly through her smudged lenses are Trinity, the link and herself. She thinks she can see the shapes of other frames. She swears she can hear their voices and remember their names and what they meant to her.

She thinks they are calling to her, urging her away with them. Valkyr gives a tentative tug at the pale, blue Link. Trinity give a sharp pull back, dragging Valkyr even closer to the healer's hip.

Nova's voice calls out the loudest. Valkyr turns her head to listen when Trinity is attending to her patients. The feline frame can just barely see the warm purple glow of her friend's anti-matter. She can barely brush her claws against Nova's chassis. The barest of touch back from Nova is enough.

The Link pulses a bright, neon blue between Valkyr's and Trinity's hearts. Valkyr holds it in her palms, carefully caressing the burning hot connection. The longer she holds it, the more it burns through her clawed gauntlets and into her hands. Her heart burns the same.

Trinity begs Valkyr to put down the Link. She screams that she's sorry, that she regrets everything she's ever done. Valkyr holds the Link in her long, glowing claws. She feels the warm, twinge of shame, of pity, of the love she had fostered for Trinity. It is replaced with hurt and heartbreak as the Link renews every instance of abuse that Valkyr can remember. Trinity wails in agony as the feline frame tears through the blue line with Hysteria. Valkyr is free.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Valkyr drops the collar into a dump, leaving behind all that she remembered of Trinity. The two never reconnect. Valkyr is just fine with that.

After cutting the last tie to her former wife, she seeks new company. She cautiously places her burnt, clawed hand into Frost's outstretched embrace. His cool, relaxing touch charms her. She follows him.

Frost is charismatic. Valkyr finds herself easily trusting him. He is welcomes the feline frame into his own family, giving her the care and freedom Trinity would have never provided her. The heat from her previous marriage prevents Frost's icy powers from chilling her.

Valkyr integrates herself into Frost's family. The two become close, feeding Valkyr's desire to have someone who cares. Ice begins to nucleate on her lenses.

It touches Valkyr's heart that Frost is willing to trust her with so many responsibilities. He then presents her with a ring. The two are married the next year.

Valkyr and Frost start a family of their own. They acquire a home of their own to raise their children. Valkyr rears more offspring than she can count. But she loves each and every one of them. Through her icy glasses, she sees Frost caring for his children. Or so she thinks.

Frost stays home and tends to their children when Valkyr requests it. More often than not, he returns home late long after Valkyr has put the family to bed. Valkyr still accepts her husband's embrace, her still burning heart soothed by his body's chill.

Exhausted, Valkyr teaches her children how to complete Mastery Tests. She chases after their numerous kubrows and kavats. She teaches her oldest child, Volt, how to pilot an archwing. She is proud of him when he she watches her son fly through the chaos of the solar rails, feeling as though she has finally accomplished something in her life.

Valkyr sometimes complains to her friends about her nearly non-existent husband. Chroma tells her that Frost is toxic. He spews green gas from his jaws to make a point. Revenant casually makes fun of Valkyr's husband, saying she's too good for him and that she needs to put her foot down. She leans on Chroma for support, and he clings back. The two warrior frames etch claw marks in each other's' armor from their desperate embrace.

Revenant offers his more quiet support for his friend in the sidelines. He tries to keep up with Chroma and managing their own household. Valkyr sticks with him when his relationship with Chroma gets heated.

The lenses over Valkyr's eyes wash themselves of the ice. She sees her family clearly as the crystals melt. Frost does not return home for weeks. Valkyr is left to take care of their children with the help of Frost's brother, Atlas. Cold resentment creeps into Valkyr's soul, growing with the shear anxiety and exhaustion of the responsibilities on her shoulders.

When Frost returns, he does not greet her or their children. Valkyr is furious, letting her Hysteria slip out as the two argue about each other's happiness and responsibilities. Frost strikes first, his Ice Wave cleaving off chunks of Valkyr's armor. Valkyr hits her husband back, scarring his cold chassis. The two fall to the floor in a hateful heap. They fall asleep angry.

Valkyr leaves Frost in the morning, taking off the ring and clutching it in her now icy, clawed hand. She loses primary custody of all their children. As she leaves, Volt holds her for one last time. Valkyr cries. She seldom sees any of her children after the divorce; her former husband is already telling her own children lies about her.

Valkyr holds the ring in her palms, glaring at its ornate, gold sheen. She scrapes her claws against the metal, her Hysteria leaving deep, hot scores in the now ruined piece of jewelry. She lets the molten metal sleep between her fingers and onto the floor. The ice has melted. Her hands burn again against the liquid gold.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

With nowhere to go, Chroma offers Valkyr a place to stay. She settles in with Chroma and Revenant, appreciative of her two friends.

Valkyr becomes closer to Revenant as he handles Chroma's demands. She can't help but pity her friend and his strained relationship with Chroma.

Chroma and Valkyr connect to each other instantly. They share secrets and pains. She offers him and ear. Chroma whispers, his fetid and toxic breath wreaths around Valkyr's face. Valkyr carves her words into his chassis with her claws. They damage each other, but ignore the pain. Despite it all, they trust each other.

Revenant tries his best to appease Chroma. Chroma's rage builds as he spews fire laden demands at his friend. Revenant argues, defending his position and effort. From underneath Chroma's pelt, irrationality spews out. Revenant is cast out of Chroma's household. Valkyr feels her heart shatter as the bitter taste of what feels like betrayal seeps its way from Chroma's breath into her mouth. Any trust or respect she had in the once great dragon frame was gone. She starts planning her escape in secret.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

Valkyr's friend, Saryn, tells her of a place gated off from Chroma and his influence. She follows Saryn to a new household with a new job. She does not love this new place, despite how welcoming the denizens seem.

Revenant visits her. Valkyr stands on one side of the gate. Revenant stands on the opposite. She reaches through the bars to feel Revenant's comforting and familiar tough. He gladly accepts the small form of affection. He asks when Valkyr is coming back to him. She doesn't have an answer.

Valkyr hates the gated house. She feels and more miserable as each day passes. She fantasizes about leaving. She wonders how Revenant is doing on the days he doesn't visit her. She misses him more than she can ever express.

Valkyr sits by the gate again. This time, her companions are six, nearly empty bottles. She doesn't try to stand up, as she knows her feline sense of balance escaped her three bottles ago. Revenant finds her in a drunken heap, anxiety streaming from her lens-less eyes.

The hurt on Revenant's face and in his voice is palpable, his Mesmer Skin shimmering a melancholy crimson. He demands to know why Valkyr loved Saryn more than him. Despite her dulled senses, Valkyr can sense the jealousy through his impressive display of sentient energy.

In a drunken rage, Valkyr spits back at Revenant. The two quarrel. Revenant leaves Valkyr at the gate. He gives up, claiming that his friend is too drunk to understand. Valkyr is left feeling empty and alone, more miserable than before. She succumbs to her drunken stupor.

The next time Revenant visits Valkyr, she is sober at the gate. They make up. They repair their lost trust and reform their bonds of affection with promises to treat each other better and with more respect. No promise is left empty and dry.

Revenant offers to show Valkyr something special. He offers out his hand, alight with sentient energy streams. She takes it, confidently placing her clawed gauntlet into his. Revenant's hand feels warm and comfortable. Valkyr slips through the bars of the gate, and allows her friend to lead her away.

Revenant had built his own household and family from the ground up. Valkyr walks in to find many familiar faces, who greet her with smiles. The place is beautiful, lined with sunset colored grasses, gentle skylights and a cherry blossom tree in the middle. For once, Valkyr feels like she is home. She sits with Revenant under the vibrant pink blossoms, her heart at peace.

He asks her when she is going to join him. Valkyr doesn't have an answer. He expresses how sad seeing her at another household makes him. Valkyr's heart breaks when she realizes it makes her feel the same way. A part of her leaves with Revenant as she slips back through the gate when they part ways for the night.

The last time Valkyr sees Revenant at the gate, she already has a bag packed. She slips through the gate one final time, embracing Revenant as if she had never felt love before. He eagerly holds her, accepting her pledge to stay with him forever. He beacons his friend to follow, leading her along with his pulsing, flashy Danse Macabre. Valkyr bounds after him. She is returning home.

**1 separating line goes here 1 **

**If you made it this far, thank you for reading! This has been a personal journey and I'm glad I got to share it. If you have any questions about this small project or need clarification, feel free to ask. This "story" is complete. It will not have any updates or sequels. I don't own any rights to Warframe or their universe.**


End file.
